Une douce mélodie
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: The GazettE. Yaoi/Lemon. Moi qui joue et lui qui vient. Cela devient notre rituel, mais cette fois j'en veux plus ...


_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

UNE DOUCE MELODIE

_ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _ - ° - _

* * *

Auteurs : Moi-même ainsi qu'un salami

Titre : Une douce mélodie (titre qui n'a pratiquement rien à voir avec l'histoire)

Pairing : Secret !!

Disclaimer : Enfaite ils appartiennent au salami

Résumé : Moi qui joue et lui qui vient. Cela devient notre rituel, mais cette fois j'en veux bien plus.

* * *

Histoire écrite avec mon amie Julia, en espérant que cela va vous plaire.

* * *

Voila une heure que je joue dans cette pièce obscure. Je n'ai même pas songé à allumer la lumière, je suis tellement concentré.  
Je ne sais que jouer des chants tristes, ce sont les seules choses qui occupent mes esprits en ce moment.

Mes doigts se baladent sur les touches et finalement je m'arrête ...

Il vient de s'assoir.  
Il est venu.  
Il me l'avait promis.

Comme à chaque fois...

Il n'a pas oublié.  
Il ne m'a pas oublié.

Je le savais, de toute façon. Il ne peut pas se passer de ce petit rituel.  
Il ne peut pas se passer de moi.

Je laisse encore une fois mes mains se balader sur le piano. Cette chanson, c'est lui qui me l'a inspirée. Cet inconnu. Cet ange blond.  
Mon regard se tourne discrètement dans sa direction. Il me regarde. Ses yeux sont si profonds que je m'y noie. Ils trahissent ses pensées. Ils me veulent. Je le sais. Moi aussi. Je n'attends plus que ca.

Je n'arrive plus à jouer. Son regard m'attire de trop.  
Sa main se pose sur le piano et joue le "la". Le "la majeur" ... Un long frisson parcourt mon corps.

Ca y est. Il est prêt.  
Ce sera lui qui prendra les choses en main.

Malgré tout, je ne peux plus attendre.  
J'essaie de m'approcher de lui, doucement, sans le brusquer. Mes intensions sont claires, je sais qu'il les a compris.  
Finalement c'est lui qui fait le premier pas et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les siennes sont sucrés et les miennes acides de désir.

Doucement, ma main s'aventure sur sa cuisse. Elle caresse son intérieur.

Cela fait tellement longtemps ... je me demande à cet instant comment j'ai pu faire pour me passer de ce pécher.

Ses longs et fins doigts se mêlent à mes cheveux.  
Ma langue propose une dance à la sienne. Demande qu'elle accorde dans l'immédiat.

Mes mains remontent, posement, doucement le long de sa cuisse.  
Le baisé s'accentue et devient torride. Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. J'ai presque plus d'air mais refuse de le quitter.

Nos lèvres se quittent doucement, sans rompre ce fil invisible qui nous unit. Nous nous regardons longuement, sans oser se parler, laissant juste le silence s'installer. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même avant de goûter un court instant à ses lèvres ...

Mon sourire s'accentue et sa main remonte la mienne sur ce qu'il voulait depuis tout à l'heure. La tension augmente. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne tiens plus.  
Je le fais se pencher en arrière et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Je lui susurre, pendue à ses lèvres :

- Tu vas beaucoup trop vite ...

En dessous de moi, je le vois rougir et détourner les yeux. Il souffle un "pardon" presque inaudible.  
Mais moi, je veux que ça continu, je veux encore l'embrasser ...  
Non ... je veux bien plus que ça.

Mes mains se placent en dessous de ses fesses et je le soulève pour qu'il s'asseye sur moi. Nous reprenons notre baiser enflammé. Ses doigts fins qui se faufilent sous mon tee-shirt. Je l'aide en levant de quelque peu mes bras. Le tissus s'hôte de moi. Il glisse le long du banc, pour enfin, en occuper le sol.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'une étape va être franchie ce soir.

J'en ai envie. Je le désire comme jamais je n'ai désiré personne.  
Il est, malgré le peu que je connaisse de lui, le seul à qui, je puisse offrir mon corps.

Il se met à califourchon sur moi, nouant ses jambes derrière mon dos.  
Nos virilités se frôlent l'une contre l'autre pendant que nous nous embrassons. Je gémis.  
Je lui enlève son haut. Mes mains se glissent avec assurance sur son ventre. Il tremble légèrement.  
Son tee-shirt rejoint le mien à terre.

Je prends mon partenaire et le pose sur le piano. Ses lèvres se posent dans mon cou. Des ribambelles de sensations traversent mon corps.  
Des frissons, des frissons ... je ne ressens plus qu'eux.  
Ce que sa langue fait de ma peau est magique, et ce que ses déhanchements me provoque est inimaginable.  
Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et s'agrippe à elle.

C'est étrange. J'ai envie que ce moment ne cesse jamais ...  
Mais, j'ai envie qu'on franchisse une nouvelle étape, pour encore en traverser jusqu'à arriver à ce que je souhaite le plus.

Mes doigts se faufilent sur ce qui est, à mes yeux, une véritable prison. Je déboucle sa ceinture, pendant que ses lèvres torturent ma peau qui doit etre écarlate à présent.  
Je pose mon regard sur le sien. Il est avide de désir. Il trahit ses pensées. Il veut que j'aille plus vite, beaucoup plus vite.

Je prends son visage entre mes paumes, l'embrasse furtivement et continu mon exploration. Son pantalon est lancé pour enfin tenir compagnie à nos autres vêtements. Mes doigts entre dans son boxer et frôle sons sexe. Il soupire et se couche encore plus sur le piano faisant grincer les touches sur lequel il s'est assit  
J'ai chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Mon Dieu.

Mes doigts caressent sa virilité. L'excitation est à son comble. Un gémissement orgasmique de sa part se coince entre nos bouches, lorsque ma main agrippe avec plus de vivacité l'objet de mes désirs.  
Je frissonne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de bruit de sa part ... Mais, l'idée me ravis.

Je retire son boxer. Mes yeux, curieux, obligent le baisé à se rompre. Je lui souris.  
Il m'embrasse furtivement avant de me souffler un « prend le », sensuel faisant circuler avec une rapidité inhabituel le sang dans mes veines.  
Ce sont ses désirs. Je ne peux que les rendre réalité.

Il se couche complètement sur le piano, faisant, encore une fois vibrer les touches. Je me baisse et souffle sur sa virilité. Puis la lèche de haut en bas, mettant sensuellement des baisers papillons.  
Mon partenaire souffle de plaisir, il à l'air de souffrir de mes petites attentions.

Ses moues de désir sont tellement contagieuses.  
J'en ai que plus envie de m'appiquer à ma tache. Je soupire, faisant s'hausser son bassin.

Finalement, mettant fin à son calvaire, je le prends complètement en bouche. Je réussis à lui arracher des petites plaintes, signe qu'il ne veut pas que j'arrête mon action. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Ma langue torture de long en large et en travers son membre dressé. Ma main se pose sur son avant bras pendant que ma bouche s'active d'avantage autour de son attribut.  
Mes paupières se dilatent. Si je continue, je ne pourrais plus me retenir.  
Je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'arrête là.

Une de ses mains se place dans mes cheveux et il me souffle :

- Je vais ...

J'avais déjà compris ou il voulait en venir. Une seconde plus tard, il se déverse dans ma bouche.

J'avale ce liquide précieux venant de lui. Je n'aurais pas pu pouvoir le faire mais le fait que ce soit lui change toutes mes envies.  
J'hausse ma tête de manière à lui embrasser furtivement les lèvres. Il me fait un sourire géné accentuant ses joues rosies.  
Je le lui rend sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je lui mumure à l'oreille :

- Allonge toi...

Il se couche sur le tabouret, sans me lacher du regard.

Mon partenaire déboucle ma ceinture et enlève le reste de mes vêtements. Je me positionne sur lui pendant que mon blond s'occupe à me faire des succons.

Il me sussure sensuellement :

- Ne part pas

Qu'est ce que "aimer" veut dire ?

Je n'ai jamais su l'expliquer  
Mais aujourd'hui je veux savoir

Alors, apprends-moi

- Je n'y comptais pas

Il m'entoure de ses bras, comme s'il pensait que je lui mentais. Je ne comprend pas la raison de ses pensées. Son manque de confiance en moi m'inquiète ...

Je lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ses bras se ressèrent autour de moi et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on le fasse, sans avenir.

Sa voix timide vient à mon oreille et me bloque.  
Etait-ce à cela qu'il pensait réellement ?

Je le force à me regarder et bloque son menton.

Doucement, mon visage s'approche du sien. Ses yeux sont encrés dans les miens. Nos nez se frôlent. Nos têtes se penchent, à la recherche du bonne angle. Et, doucement, ses lèvres se lient aux miennes.

Oui, je crois que je viens de répondre à ma question.  
Je l'aime.

Mon partenaire se rallonge convenablement et prends mon membre tendu dans ses mains. Il affectu des mouvements répétitifs en le massant.

Mon blond me prend par les épaules et nouent ses jambes autour de mon dos.

Ma virilité est à son maximum, il l'a comprit, et la positionne au bon endroit. Doucement, mais assurement , je rentre en lui, lui arrachant un cri sur-aigu.  
Je fais de longs et lents mouvements. Sa main, liée à la mienne, la serre. J'accentue mes gestes. Je n'en peux plus. Meme dans mes rêves les plus fous, mon inconscient n'aurait jamais osé imaginé de telle sensation.

Tous les bruits alentour s'effacent peu à peu.  
Tout s'est arrêté.

Seules nos respirations saccadées résonnent.

J'augmente au plus possible mes allées et venues. Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps ... Je le regarde, pour pouvoir profiter d'avantage de ce moment. Son visage est complétement déformé par le plaisir. Puis, je me déverse en lui, ne pouvant plus me retenir.

Je lui souffle, à mi-voix :

- Je t'aime

Ensuite je me retire et nous nous allongeons sur le sol, à bout de force. Je me place à coté de lui et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

Il me prends les mains et me dit :

- Je m'appelle Ruki.

Je lui sourit. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

- Reita.

Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ses bras viennent timidement m'enlacer.

- Eh bien Reita, je t'aime aussi. Depuis la première fois ou je t'ai entendu jouer.

* * *

Reviews please !!


End file.
